Dr. Manganiello died in January 2016. The completion of the studies in his laboratory and publication of the results were performed by his long-time colleague Joel Moss. The areas of investigation focused on the roles of PDE3A and PDE3B in regulation of inflammation, myocardial function, and oxidative stress. A goal for FY16 was to prepare Dr. Manganiello's data for publication, and distribute his laboratory's research tools (e.g., PDE3A,B knockout mice, antibodies, cDNA) to his intramural and extramural colleagues. The studies completed or scheduled for completion included first, the role of phosphodiesterase 3B (PDE3B) in the regulation of the NLRP3 inflammasome and metabolic cross talk in adipose tissue. The second area of investigation included regulation of sarcoplasmic reticulum Ca2+ ATPase 2 (SERCA2) activity by phosphodiesterase 3A (PDE3A) in human myocardium. The third area of investigation included effects of heterologous expression of human Cyclic Nucleotide Phosphodiesterase 3A (hPDE3A) on redox regulation in yeast. Fourth, the data on phosphodiesterase 3 equivalent in C. elegans were prepared and submitted for publication.